DESCRIPTION Applicant's Description): The Division of Prevention and Control of the Lombardi Cancer Center at Georgetown University has been funded, in part, by the Xerox Corporation to develop an interactive software product to educate its almost 49,000 employees about the risks of morbidity and mortality from breast cancer. The overall purpose of this proposal is to provide the additional resources needed to selectively promote the use of this Internet software product and other breast cancer information on the Internet to groups of Xerox offices and their employees to evaluate the process by which the product is used and to evaluate the impact of the product's use on Xerox employees' breast cancer risk knowledge, attitudes and self-reported breast cancer screening behaviors, as well as their intentions and actions taken to explore more fully their individual and familial risk of developing breast cancer. The specific aims of the proposals are: 1) to stratify 268 U.S. Xerox offices into four strata, based on the number of employees per office, and randomly assign, by stratum, a sample of these offices to one of three study arms: a) an experimental arm where both the Lombardi/Xerox Internet breast cancer information "parsing" page and all other Internet breast cancer pages are promoted, b) a comparison group arm where only other Internet is not promoted (October 1995 - January 1996); 2) to develop and implement an experimental group promotion plan for the Lombardi/ Xerox and other breast cancer information pages and to develop and implement a comparison group promotion plan only about the availability of other breast cancer education information on the Internet through paycheck stuffers, broadcast electronic mail(e-mail) messages and individual registration cancer risk assessment brochures (October 1995 - March 1996); 3) to monitor experimental office Xerox employees' use of the Lombardi/Xerox breast cancer information page for a one-year period including the number of times used, the number of other breast cancer education pages reviewed, the length of time of each use, and the employees satisfaction with the software product's design and implementation (April 1996 - March 1997); 4) to monitor "comparison" and "control" Xerox office groups's use of the Internet with respect to the number of times other breast education pages are accessed, the number of breast cancer education pages reviewed, and the average length of time of use (April 1996 - March 1997); 5) to monitor the number and type of "experimental" and "comparison" office Xerox employees who report their intention to, and in fact do, register with the Lombardi Cancer Center's Division of Prevention and Control to explore their individual and familial risk of breast and other cancers (April 1996 - June 1997); and 6) to analyze experimental, comparison, and control office employee differences in a pre- test/post-test e-mail survey of knowledge, attitudes, and self- reported behaviors concerning breast cancer risk reduction strategies, and the employee's satisfaction with the breast cancer education materials available on the Internet (April 1997 - September 1997).